User talk:Foxtrot12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pimp My Gun Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks! Yeah, I've been meaning to come here for a while, but haven't had the chance. I finally got around to it when I realized I had an old gun I had made lying around. Thanks for the Bureaucrat status Fox, but I know adminship. Trust me! EliteMaster117 16:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) admin looks like u need admins. im ready too help if u need it Clawdenx 04:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) exciting news. i hear that the cod wiki is banning all pimp my gun images. Great opportunity to expand hmmmm. 04:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i know ur meant to be formal exept i think its too wierd... i like wikias have a good community and that involves talking to each other normally. Allrite bro. ... 08:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) first of all im not sure how to do this... but u need to make the logo look better. My advice - get an image of the word "pimp my gun " except have it look good. Also get more admins and sysops and such. set up a community room. get irc get sigs for all make beareucrats names show up in a different colour. so we know whos importatn. and pimp my gun is recreational so make the site seem more fun. Per the above... this needs templates - i can make these if u liek. 03:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) revamp i added policies. vandal template and another welcome template and a block template policies is at Pimp My Gun Wiki:Policies to tell someone their a vandal type 08:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Foxtrot! I just wanted to let you know I started the page we talked about for Modern variants, and I titled it "WWII-Modern Variants (Foxtrot12/Cheesehead999)" without the quote marks. I've added a sniper variant of the StG, so we can continue to work on it. Can't wait to see your designs! ~Cheesehead999 Well I took a look at the guns you uploaded and I must say they are very good! I personally like the green one with a suppressor and vertical fore grip and the compact version with the red dot sight. Both names are here: the green one: Deutsch taktischen Operationen Schusswaffen And the one with the red dot sight that is turned around: kompakte Maschinenpistole der Luftwaffe Get Over Here! *pulls Foxtrot by his ear* GHET TO THE CHOPPA PMG WIKIA! Critique mah new articles! EliteMaster117 05:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey ive noticed the wikia doesnt include many thing a wikia COULD have. we have to take advantage of the tools wikia gives us. eg. sigs, sldeshows, special pages. usertools and other cool stuff. we need users with experience in wikia styling and fellow html coders. i think it will help/ i cant code but i think that the users elitemaster117 and poop copter can do wikia stuff well. i dont know if u can but. and thekilla is applying for adminship. his work is good and he seems cool. i told him to get a profile page and actually write stuff. which also brings to my attention that i want to vote his guns for gun of the month 09:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) admin (thekilla) Yea like clawdenx said i would like to apply for adminship. Also i would like some suggestions from u about things i can do, im happy to help with anything u need. Thekilla 23:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) u still active??? Sorta, been working on a new compact machinepistol. Not bothered uploading it yet. Thekilla 13:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) im back im back... doesnt seem like u are Hey guys I'm new to pimp my gun wikia, but I already added my own company and two guns: Valkryie Industries I just have a question: on all pages except mine, there is the classical "read more" with 3 other links to pages below your article. On my 3 pages, I can't seem to find any "read more" Can someone help? InfiniteXCLUSIV 23:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Just A Notice Some staff from the GTA Myths Wiki (including me) are using your Wiki as a "secret" meeting place. The only place we'll be talking is on Sasquatch101's talkpage, and we won't edit articles. I am just giving you a heads up if you see anything suspicious in our chats.